


Run Baby Run

by SoManyThings (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SoManyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade woke up a small while later to a hit against her window. She tiredly sat up and glanced at her alarm clock. 11:26. She sighed, stretching her arms. Then something else hit the window. Jade rubbed her eyes and climbed to the window above her bed, opening the curtains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Baby Run

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings

The red numbers on the small digital clock glowed brightly in the darkness, reading 10:48. Jade Harley lay on her bed facing the ceiling. The heat outside was near unbearable; the 16 year old lay staring at her ceiling fan that just didn't seem to move fast enough.  Her windows stayed shut though, keeping the air conditioning inside. As the fan droned on and her eyes got adjusted to the dark, Jade's eyes never drifted shut for more than a second. She groaned, flopping to one side and then the other, never comfortable, never tired.  She glanced at the clock. 10:50.

She wasn't even tired, she realised. But despite that, she let her eyes drift shut, keeping them closed and taking a deep breath. Her room was facing her street, where she always heard cars drive past, and light streamed in. She lived in a quiet suburb in Texas, quite close to three of her best friends. John, Rose, and of course, Dave. They were an odd bunch, but she cared for them all none the less. She smiled as she thought about her friends, letting her breaths even out and her eyes flutter shut. 

\--------

Jade woke up a small while later to a hit against her window. She tiredly sat up and glanced at her alarm clock. 11:26. She sighed, stretching her arms. Then something else hit the window. Jade rubbed her eyes and climbed to the window above her bed, opening the curtains.

The streetlights rained golden light down on the pavement below. Light rain had begun to fall, spotting the sidewalk with splotches of water. And then, just beneath her window and the light, stood  a blond haired boy with a pair of shades. Dave. As he noticed her, he waved, motioning for her to come down. Jade rolled her eyes, opening her windows and leaning out. 

"Dave!" She said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear. "What the hell are you doing?" He looked around, sighing and dropping the handful of stones he held. 

"Come down!" He responded. Jade stopped, biting her lip. 

"I can't Dave, my granddad would kill me! You know what he thinks about you and your bro…" The Strider family had gained a pretty bad reputation among Jade's family. Their arrogant appearances. Their "inappropriate" language and obscene decor. Long story short, Mr. Harley didn't approve of the young boy.

"Don't tell him then!" Dave hissed, and Jade allowed herself a small smile, leaning back from the window and shutting the curtain again. She slipped off her bed, pulling on a better pair of shorts and slipping on her tennis shoes before ducking out of her bedroom and silently slipping past her granddads room and down stairs to the front door. She grabbed her keys and stuffed them in her pocket before opening the door and closing it again, as quietly as she could. 

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she looked at Dave and allowed herself to laugh. He joined along with her, looking at her house and shaking his head. 

"So," she began "What now?" Dave smiled and grabbed her hand, turning to look straight at her.  

"Run." 

Before Jade had the chance to process what he said, the two found themselves taking off away from her house and down the streets, hand in hand, towards anywhere else. The two ran against the black asphalt of the roads, their feet hitting the ground as they pushed themselves forward. The rain hit against their faces as they ran beneath the golden glow of the streetlights that somehow signalled home. They ran fast, down Jade's lane and then some more, through the larger streets and past empty shops until the two reached a small park. 

A tiny stream ran through the park, where willows hung over the water and rocks led down the bank. The water lead to a large pond in the centre of the park, which was surrounded by rich green grass. A small playground was set up near the grass, with a set of swings and other things to climb on. Towards the side there was a large hill, filled with small daisies. 

The two stood panting, their hands still held together. Jade smiled, letting herself laugh, looking at Dave. The rain had finally stopped until it was only a small drizzle. Dave walked over to a bridge that crossed the stream, dragging Jade along with him. The two sat down, dangling their feet over the edge, so they just nearly dipped into the water. Dave's hand sat rested on top of Jade's,  looking at the lights of houses at the edge of the park. The two sat in a content silence for a while, just watching the fireflies flickering around the park and small bugs skimming over the top of the water. The moon shone down onto the water, casting light in all directions.

"Thank you," Jade muttered, after a while. Dave looked up at her, tilting his head. 

"Man don't thank me, I haven't done anything." He said. Jade smiled, leaning back against the wood of the bridge, pulling Dave down with her. The two stared up at the stars, the few they could see.

"I just.. I don't get why Grandpa dislikes you so much. You aren't anything like that…" She sniffed, leaning her head against his shoulder. He glanced down at her before smiling and resting his head atop hers.

"Who knows Harley, who knows…" 

The two lay like that for a while, looking up at the stars and just talking about whatever came to mind. The moon shone down on the two as they lay in the crickets buzz, with an occasional owl. They let their eyes slip shut for brief moments at a time, enjoying the simple fact they were together. 

Soon though, the light of the sunlight began to peek up from the horizon, casting orangey light across the sky. The two stirred, sitting up and rubbing their eyes, looking at each other with tired eyes and sleepy smiles. They stood up, holding hands as they watched the sun rise. But as the sun rose, it was an ever present notice that Jade had to get home, eventually. The two began walking, stumbling and laughing as they passed the sights they passed each day when the went out, and that they had run passed through the darkness not six hours ago. And still, as they walked through their small town, their hands remained clasped together. 

Too soon, they reached the Harley's home. Jade smiled at Dave and pulled out her keys, unlocking her door and opening it a tiny bit. Before she opened the door though, she stopped and turned, walking back to Dave. She rest her hand on his chest, leaning up and pressing a kiss onto his cheek, before smiling and giving him a small wave, and disappearing into her house. Dave stood in her front lawn, blushing a light red with a smile from ear to ear. As he turned around to head home, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out to find a text from Jade. 

_"you can give me a real kiss tomorrow and ill holding you to that! :)"_

The blond smiled, slipping his phone back in his pocket, before catching a small movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned around to look at Jade's window, managing to catch a small smile from her as the curtain fell back into place. Dave turned back around, heading back to his house, the promise of a kiss in his mind, thinking one thing: 

_I should do this more often._


End file.
